The invention relates to a drive system for a gate.
The gate driven by the drive system in particular is a louver-type gate, wherein this gate typically is a garage door.
The blades of the gate are guided inside guide rails, mounted on each side, which move along the gate frame and the ceiling of the garage. Known drive systems for gates of this type are provided with a motor traversing along one of the guide rails. The motor is positioned on a pedestal or the like which is positioned so as to move with the aid of rollers in the guide rail. A push rod is attached articulated to the pedestal and is also attached articulated to the top blade of the gate. The gate is opened or closed as a result of the motor traversing along the guide rails.
One problem with systems of this type is that these systems need to be adapted individually to the respective gate and the guide rails. This individual adaptation of the drive systems results in undesirably high production costs for the drive systems.